It's Unscandal!
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Takuya Kanbara. Cowok malang. Kehilangan tempat tinggal. Karena kegajean dan pertemuannya dengan artis beken, Nene Amano, kini hidupnya kembali diaduk-aduk. Bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini? Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tahu. /Sekuel dari Unscandal/


Aku Takuya Kanbara. Sekarang sudah kelas dua SMA, loh!

Aku masih bersekolah di sekolah kekuasaan Kakekku, Houken Gakuen. Sekolah khusus putra bobrok nyaris tutup dengan jumlah murid tidak lebih dari seratus jiwa.

Kalian tahu?

Setelah kegaduhan pada upacara pernikahan—rujuk—antara ayah dan ibu kandung Kouji, keadaan telah mulai aman. Keluargaku dan Kouji tidak lagi bermusuhan. Kouichi juga selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Senang rasanya melewati semua itu.

Oh, iya. Sekarang, aku bukan lagi si cucu _yakuza_ klan Kanbara yang selalu dikawal ketat. Ya… itu mulai dari hari ini… di mana tiba-tiba kehidupanku diputar balik sejauh 180 derajat dikali dua, dibagi dua. Kalian semua… saksikan terus kesengsaraanku dalam sekuel Unscandal ini, ya?

Ok. Ready?

Eh, tunggu. Biar berubah begini, aku masih tetap SONE sejati, loh!

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel of Unscandal:<strong>

**It's Unscandal.**

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**-Just Prolog-**

**Warning! All crossover Digimon. AU. OOC. Abal. Gaje. typos-misstypos.**

* * *

><p>Sore itu keributan tak bisa terhindarkan. Asap membubung tinggi, kobaran api terlihat amat jelas. Tetangga sekitar berteriak, sibuk memanggil petugas pemadam kebakaran.<p>

"Rumahkuuuu! Istanakuuuu! Tempatku beralay riaaa!" histeris salah seorang remaja. Ya, dialah si pemilik rumah tersebut. Panik setengah mati dengan bercucuran air mata menatap rumahnya yang dilahap kobaran api.

"Takuya, tenang!" sahabatnya, remaja berbandana _tiger—_Kouji_—_mencoba menenangkan. Begitu juga Kouichi, kakak kembar sang sahabat. Mereka mencoba menenangkan Takuya sekuat tenaga.

Sore itu, kediaman _yakuza_ Kanbara tengah terbakar. Penyebabnya adalah kecipratan api cemburu pasangan muda yang baru saja lewat di depan rumah tersebut. Tidak masuk akal, memang. Namanya juga fanfiksi….

"Tidaaaak! Kamarku! Koleksi SNSD-kuuuu!"

"Takuya! Tenang!" Kouji menghampirinya.

"Poster Yoona-kuuu!"

"Takuya!"

"DVD Gee-kuuuu!"

"Tenang dulu, Takuya!"

"Seluruh _booklet_ SNS-_**duakk!**_

"Hh… akhirnya diam juga…," ucap Kouji menghirup udara panjang setelah berhasil memukul jatuh Takuya dengan gitar listrik birunya. Sang cucu _yakuza_ jatuh pingsan dengan benjol bernilai sementara. Sang pelaku pemukulan sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa bersalah, malah ia menarik kerah baju Takuya, dan menyeretnya tanpa ampun.

"Ayo, Ichi," tolehnya pada Kouichi—kakak kembarnya. "Kita bawa dia ke rumah."

* * *

><p>"Ng… di mana ini…?"<p>

Sudah beranjak tengah malam. Perlahan tapi pasti, Takuya membuka matanya. Mengerjap untuk mendapatkan pengelihatannya kembali. Ia coba menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat sekeliling.

Kamar bernuansa biru, dengan lemari baju putih, komputer dengan warna sama, dan gitar elektrik biru. Aha! Gitar elektrik biru, dan Takuya tahu benar siapa pemilik kamar ini.

"Hei Kouji. Dia sudah sadar!" di ambang pintu, remaja dengan rambut biru-indigo dengan warna mata senada mengimbau-imbau saudaranya. Tak lama, muncullah pemuda berbandana _tiger_ dengan wajah yang sama persis dengan sang kakak.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Habisnya kau betul-betul histeris tadi," ucap Kouji dengan wajah datar. Tanpa rasa bersalah telah memukul kepala korbannya.

"Ooh… Kouji dan Kouichi… tampangku pasti jelek banget tadi, ya…?" lirih Takuya memegangi kepalanya.

"Jelek. Banget."

_**Jleb!**_ Nusuk banget pernyataan Kouji ke hati Takuya. Jelek. Pake banget.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Kouichi ketika melihat Takuya hendak melayangkan tonjokan mentah ke arah Kouji. "sesama orang jelek dilarang saling hina," katanya mencoba bijak. Tak sadar barusan sudah mengejek diri sendiri—secara tidak langsung.

"Yang lebih penting," Kouichi maju, memberikan sebuah telepon pada Takuya. "ini dari kakekmu. Dia dan adikmu ada di Los Angeles sekarang."

"APAAAH?" Takuya langsung bangkit dan menyambar telepon.

"_**Halooo! Takuya! Apa kabarmu, cucuku yang unyu?"**_ terdengar suara sang kakek dari seberang sana. Takuya mengkel.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, Kakek? Lalu kenapa Kakek dan Shinya meninggalkanku sendirian dan pergi ke Amerika?"

"_**Oooh! Maaf, Takuya. Kakek lupa."**_

_**Jleb!**_ Nusuk! Nusuk banget ke hati Takuya!

"Cucu tak dianggap rupanya…," Kouji geleng-geleng kepala. Ke mana sang kakek yang dulu overprotektif itu? apa sifat overprotektifnya sudah hilang ditelan belalang?

"_**Tapi tenang saja, Takuya. Kakek sudah menyiapkan koper berisi cinta kakek padamu. Tetaplah semangat Sayang. Kakek percaya kau pasti bisa. Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa!"**_

"Tunggu Ka-_**klik**_

Terlambat. Telepon sudah ditutup.

"Kakeeeeek!" histeris Takuya lagi. Kouichi menghela napas. Ia berbalik membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengeluarkan sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang.

"Takuya. Mungkin lebih baik kamu periksa deh, koper pemberian Kakekmu. Mungkin saja isinya uang untuk biaya hidupmu," ujar Kouichi memberikan koper tersebut kepada Takuya. Dengan perasaan setengah ragu setengah berharap, Takuya membuka koper itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Berharap apa yang dikatakan Kouichi benar—isinya adalah uang.

Perlahan ia buka, dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Takuya mendorong penutup koper ke atas. Dan…. _Jreng-jreng-jreng_! Sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'semangatlah' serta motif gambar hati merah muda terpampang.

"Wadehel?" umpat Takuya ketika melihat isi koper yang hanya ada secarik kertas alay di dalamnya.

"Ka-kakek…," tangan Takuya mengepal. Wajahnya terlihat sungguh kesal. Matanya memancarkan aura kejengkelan yang amat sangat. Sedetik, akhirnya ia lompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju ke luar.

"Aku benci Kakeeeeek! Malangnya nasibkuuuu!" ungkapnya (sok) lebay. Ia ambil bola kaki milik Kousei yang terpampang di dekat pintu keluar, dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Aku akan melupakan keluargaku dan jadi atlet bola nasionaaaal!" rengeknya stres.

"Oi! Takuya!" Kouji dan Kouichi mencoba mengejarnya, tapi kalah cepat. Memang susah mengejar pemain sebak bola satu ini. Belum beberapa lama ia keluar dari kediaman Minamoto, Takuya telah sampai di tengah kota.

"Ke.. kenapa?" langkahnya terhenti. "Kenapa aku tersisih terus, siiih?" teriaknya frustasi. Merasa diabaikan oleh dunia.

"Huh… sudahlah. Teriak pun percuma. Toh, nyatanya tak ada perubahan," Takuya memutuskan untuk menendang-nendang kecil bola yang barusan ia curi dari rumah Kouji. Berusaha menghilangkan kekesalannya.

Kota di malam hari masih sangat ramai. Lampu-lampu kerlap-kerlip beragam warna. Pejalan kaki masih sangat ramai, bahkan kendaraan bermotor pun masih lalu-lalang. Hawa dingin malam sudah pasti dirasakannya, tapi apa daya, ia tetap bermain bola di tengah trotoar yang ramai itu. Tak mempedulikan tatapan dan sumpah-serapah orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terkena tendangan bola tersebut.

"Aku mau ke mana sekarang, ya?" Takuya celingukan tanpa arah. Tak tahu harus ke mana, mengemis pada siapa, menggembel takut dipalak, menjajakan diri takut gak laku. Akhirnya ia hanya bolak-balik tan tentu. Celingukan bak berdisko. Sampai akhirnya, matanya menangkap sebuah truk yang melaju cukup kencang. Mata Takuya cukup tajam, sampai ia bisa melihat sang pengendara truk yang sedang mengemudi sambil mengantuk.

"Nene! Awas!" teriakan seseorang membawa pandangan Takuya terarah ke tengah jalan raya. Seorang gadis cantik tengah berdiri kaku di tengah _zebra cross_. Sepertinya ia banyak pikiran sampai-sampai tak mengindahkan peringatan dari temannya.

"Nene!"

"Gaswat!" Takuya berlari menuju _zebra cross_ untuk menyelematakan gadis tersebut, namun ia yakin waktunya tak akan cukup. Merasa tak ada pilihan, akhirnya Takuya mendapat akal cemerlang juga. Ini masalah nyawa dan mengejar waktu!

"Cih! Terima ini! Tendangan Kapten Takuyaaaaa!" ditendangnya bola tersebut ke arah sang gadis. Tendangannya bercaya. Mengeluarkan asap nan tipis, cepat, akurat, melarat, dan sekarat. Lama-lama berkarat.

_**Duak!**_ Terpentallah sang gadis ke pinggir jalan akibat bola nista yang sudah menghantam wajah cantiknya, dan tubuhnya jatuh tepat di depan etalase toko. Truk telah lewat tanpa menabrak satu orang pun—ajaib memang. Namanya juga fanfiksi.

"Nene!" gadis berambut merah itu berlari menghampiri sahabatnya dengan panik.

"Oiii! Kamu tidak apa-apa, Nona?" teriak Takuya berlari kecil menghampiri gadis yang terkapar. Si gadis berambut merah kuncir mendelik benci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nene? Lihat, hidungnya sampai lecet begini!" amuknya.

"Yeiy! Udah ditolongin disemprot pula!" lawan Takuya jengkel. Ia balas mendelik.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau wajah Nene lecet, hah?"

"Hei-"

"Sudahlah, Akari…," gadis cantik yang dipanggil Nene tadi bangkit. Ia memegangi hidungnya yang agak merah. "Dia sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Tapi, Nene! Masa menyelamatkan dengan cara super gak elit begitu? Apa kata dunia, Nene?"

"Sudahlah. Yang berlalu, biarlah berlalu," Nene berbalik menatap Takuya. "Terima kasih, ya."

Glek! Takuya mendadak berdebar ditatap oleh gadis secantik itu. _Sadarlah Takuya! Sadarlah! Cinta sejatimu adalah SNSD! Bukan dia! Ooh… apakah ini takdir pertemuan cinta yang tidak mengharukan, justru ngaco? Oh, sadarlah Takuya!_ Batinnya berteriak. Sedetik, Takuya sadar. Rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah gadis bernama Nene tersebut. Entah di mana.

Wajah cantik dengan kulit putih mulus. Rambut panjang cokelat yang dikuncir… serta mata violet yang berbinar cantik. Hm… siapa ya? Alien…? Pasti bukan. Hm…

"Ehm… maaf," Takuya menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, hanya saja tidak dikeramas selama seminggu. "Rasanya… aku pernah melihat wajahmu. Entah di mana. Apa kita pernah bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Takuya. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar sontak kaget. Ramai-ramai mereka mengeluarkan majalah dari dalam tas ataupun koper. Setelah menyamakan suara, akhirnya mereka meneriaki Takuya bersamaan sambil memperlihatkan _cover_ atau artikel majalah tertentu kepada Takuya.

"Ndesooo! Kamu gak pernah lihat majalah atau _infotaiment_, ya? Dia itu Nene Amano! Artis beken yang akhir-akhir ini naik daun, dan sedang digosipkan _affair_ dengan Kiriha Aonuma! Kemana aja sih, eluuuu?"

"Gak usah pake ungkit-ungkit gosip _affair_-nya, kali," komentar Akari.

Sontak Takuya melompat kaget.

"Wu…wuapah? Ar-artis? A-anu… agak nganu, yah? Er… itu… lecet… hahaha!" ya… Takuya bertambah stres. Terbayang oleh dirinya bagaimana besok ia akan masuk halaman pertama majalah artis, dan jadi perbincangan massal di acara _infotaiment_. Belum lagi denda dengan tuduhan kekerasan terhadap selebritis. Wajahnya akan menghiasi halaman depan koran, dengan wajah dimozaik, atau mata disensor. _**'Remaja labil, berinisial TK melakukan kekerasan terhadap selebriti berinisial NA. Padahal sehari-hari, ia anak baik dan berbakti.'**_ Habis sudah hidupnya. Habis sudah kisahnya. Berakhirlah kisah kasih di sekolah Takuya. Selamat jalan, semoga amal ibadahmu diterima, Sayang.

"Ya. Kamu sudah tahu, kan? Kau harus membayar mahal karena sudah melukai wajah selebriti!" tuding Akari pada Takuya.

"Ba-bayar?" Takuya tercengang. "Be-berapa?"

Akari menyeringai. "Kurang-lebih lima juta Yen. Sanggup?"

Takuya serasa tercekik. "LIMA JUTA? Aku gak punya uang sebanyak itu!"

"Terus…?" delik Akari lagi.

Takuya memandang dengan penuh kehampaan. Ia raih pakaiannya. Bersiap membuka pakaian sembari berujar, "Ok-oke… tenang. Tidak bisa dengan uang, akan kubayar pakai tubuhku. Iya, kan… ka-kalian ingin tubuhku? Ok-_**duak!**_

"Kyaaa! ada maniak! Dibayarpun aku gak mau! Gak butuh!" amuk Akari melempar kotak kosmetik pada Takuya. Sukseslah kotak kosmetik itu menghantam keras jidat Takuya.

"Akari…," panggil Nene. "Sudahlah." Katanya. Ia bangkit, berjalan menuju Takuya yang sedang mengelus sayang jidat unyunya.

"Namamu siapa…?" tanyanya.

Takuya menjawab takut-takut. "Ta-Takuya Kanbara…."

"Ooh. Pasti cucu Kanbara yang rumahnya kebakaran tadi sore, kan, ya?" tebak Nene tepat sasaran.

"Kenapa bisa tahu?" Takuya masih takut-takut. Takut kalau menjawab iya disembelih, kalau menjawab tidak dicekik.

"Aku 'kan ikut nonton aksi pemadaman apinya," jawab Nene seringan bulu badak—eh? Bulu badak? "Lalu keluargamu?" lanjutnya….

"Meninggalkanku sendirian dan pergi ke Los Angeles," ucap Takuya seketika berubah sedih. Cup-cup, cucu yang terlupakan….

"Oke. Kalau begitu, sebagai dendanya, kau tinggal saja di studio kami **sebagai pekerja**. Kebetulan kami sedang kekurangan orang. Bagaimana?" tawar Nene.

.

Sebagai pekerja.

.

Sebagai pekerja.

.

Dua kata itu terus terngiang dalam kepala Takuya.

"Upaah?"

"Sepertinya dia sudah setuju, Akari. Ayo kita seret dia masuk ke dalam mobil," Akari mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Nene.

"Oi-oi! Aku belum bilang apa-apa, kan?" protes Takuya, namun tak didengar oleh Akari dan Nene. Ia terus saja diseret tanpa ampun menuju mobil mewah berwarna putih yang ada di seberang jalan.

Takuya Kanbara. Cowok malang. Kehilangan tempat tinggal. Karena kegajeannya, kini hidupnya kembali diaduk-aduk. Bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini? Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tahu. Selamat jalan Takuya. Semoga kau selamat sampai akhir hayat.

"Kenapa fanfiksi ini senang banget bikin nasibku menderita, siiiih?"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>Halo~ maaf yang menunggu fanfiksi saya yang sebelum ini, Unscandal. Terhapus karena akun saya yang dulu, Ryudou Ai dihack oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Sekarang saya bikin akun baru, bernama Ratu Galau ini :D<p>

Ke**mungkin**an Unscandal akan saya repost. Supaya yang baca fanfiksi ini gak penasaran dengan setting ceritanya. Oh iya, saya akan berusaha supaya It's Unscandal ini bisa diikuti tanpa membuat pembaca harus mengikuti Unscandal terlebih dahulu.

Review? Karena review adalah nyawa dari sebuah fanfiksi :D

**Hari ke Sembilan belas, bulan ke dua, tahun 2012.**


End file.
